Talk:Runeskin
In the paragraph preceding Iakor's weapon rewards it states 'All weapons are equal in power (except the 2-handed ones, since you need 2 hands to wield the same power of the 1 handed ones)'. That's fine and dandy, but nowhere in the weapon item boxes does it state which handed-ness they are. I have searched everywhere, including the Excel item list, for this information to no avail. The only other option is to wait til one of my characters reach that juncture in the game and check the weapons' descriptions - but only if I remember! If anyone has this information, please let me know so I can amend the descriptions on this page. I think it's important to note, if nothing more than to eliminate the confusion the statement concerning handed-ness makes. --Octarinemage 05:25, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :What are you talking about? When a weapon is two-handed that is mentioned in the item box, like so: :Requires 2 hands :See the description of the staff. If that text is not there, then the weapon is one-handed. It's that simple.--Shadowblack 07:33, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry for the very belated response to this. It was my mistake. I somehow missed it. --Octarinemage 19:15, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Dor-Droat There is really no page or quest called The Village of Dor-Droat. In this article, there's a Runeskin's Minions. That is actually the first 'episode', though after having just done it (a few minutes ago), I don't recall seeing the phrase 'Runeskin's Minions' mentioned anywhere. Maybe I missed it. When the episodes are eventually fleshed out, completed, and moved to their own quest pages (as one of them has, so far), either we call the first episode Runeskin's Minions or The Village of Dor-Droat. I vote for the former. It's more descriptive and accurate as to what it's all about. Anyone know who named it that? --Octarinemage 19:23, 20 August 2009 (UTC) One other note: since one of the episodes is AG only, it stands to reason the rest are too. Can anyone verify this? The An Axe to Grind quest is shown as non-AG and that may not be correct. --Octarinemage 19:32, 20 August 2009 (UTC) I found the reference to Runeskin's Minions. Each episode is listed in Completed Adventures of the Adventure Log as one log called that. --Octarinemage 19:53, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Stage One - taken out of the game? Has anyone encountered "Stage One" recently? It's been brought up in the forum that it might have been taken out of the game. --Wetheril(talk) 03:33, November 1, 2009 (UTC) : Just tested - No trace of this adventure, and I did it without any prelude. Seems it's gone. Scarbrowtalk 18:54, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :: Thanks for the confirmation. I'll leave a note in the article --Wetheril(talk) 02:50, November 14, 2009 (UTC) I'm moving the old scenario here. Scarbrowtalk 16:50, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Stage One Note: This scenario happens only if you arrive in Silverwysp before finishing Runeskin's Minions and the prelude quests. However, this scenario appears to be no longer available. (See talk) Meet up with Captain Millark in the town to discover the devastation that Runeskins minions have done to Silverwysp. You can have the chance to fight in four areas: * the scrub forest... * the area north of the village... * the area south of the village... * the area east of the village... Occasionally you may meet some wounded men to help (with Restoration or Gating). Also, once you defeat some, you can do missions. Warning about talking to anyone in Silverwysp prior to starting Runeskin Unless I've overlooked it I don't see a warning that talking to anyone in Silverwysp prior to starting Runeskin will knock you out of the prelude missions. Is this still the case? If so and unless I'm overlooking a warning shouldn't one be added. Actually adding one to the Runeskin page and Silverwysp page would seem appropriate - spoiler tagged of course. --Old School 23:37, January 5, 2010 (UTC) : As stated on the page, "You can keep doing these, even while you're doing other ones in the Ruins of Silverwysp. ". I investigated this a while ago, after Fougbough went live, and found that you are no longer knocked out from the preludes by visiting Silverwysp. Scarbrowtalk 14:28, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :: Thanks for confirming this change, Scarbrow! I noticed with a quick test yesterday that you could still complete in Dor-Droat even after visiting Silverwysp. And doing so will unlock the other prelude scenarios. I was surprised with the change, but decided to wait for verification. --Wetheril (talk) 23:25, January 6, 2010 (UTC)